Supernatural Combat
The ability to have drastically better fighting skills than what is naturally possible. Advanced version of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Immense Combat/Fighting Skills * Superhuman Combat/Fighting Skills * Supernatural Fighting Skills Capabilities Users possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, that far surpass other beings of their verse. Their skills may be innate, honed or both. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the users, they may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, with only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. Applications *Attack Prediction *Auto-Reflexes *Body Language Analysis *Combat Adaptation *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combination Attacks *Counter *Critical Impact *Enhanced Strike *Fighting Instinct *Heavy Strike *Multi Strike *One-Man Army *Speed Combat *Supernatural Unarmed Combat *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Tranquil State *Weakness Detection *Weapon Proficiency Levels *Peak Human Combat *Enhanced Combat *''Supernatural Combat'' *Absolute Combat Variations *Supernatural Flailmanship *Supernatural Swordsmanship Associations *Divine Combat *Hypercompetence *Martial Arts Intuition *Meta Combat *One-Man Army *Supernatural Condition Limitations *Users aren't perfect nor invincible, though they often appear as such to lesser fighters. Known Users Gallery Skull Knight Berserk.png|Skull Knight (Berserk) Claymores.png|Claymores (Claymore) possess combat abilities far above human limits due to the fusion and grafting of Yoma flesh to their bodies... Teresa Hunting.gif|...Teresa of the Faint Smile was said to be the strongest Claymore to ever have existed. As such she could effortlessly detect and kill Youma posing as humans... File:Claymore Teresa.jpg|....to the point where even the strongest Awakened Beings called her a monster. Warrior Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla's (Claymore) combat skills increased tremendously during her awakening, taking down an above-abyssal awakened without sustaining any damage. Alicia 2.jpg|Alicia (Claymore) is one of the most skilled warriors, both in human and awakened form, thanks to her enormous natural abilities and extreme training. Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|Superman (DC Comics) Hashirama Senju.jpg|Hashirama Senju (Naruto) Konoha's First Hokage, was so incredibly skilled he was titled God of Shinobi. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of melee and magic. YangDS.jpg|Yang's (Final Fantasy IV) combat skills are so highly trained that he is capable of fighting and defending against an army of soldiers and monsters all by himself. Aakkyb.jpg|Aside from his immense power, Raiden (Mortal Kombat) has an encyclopedic knowledge of over 700 martial arts fighting styles, which no human, mortal or any other God has. shaokahn-mk9-artwork.jpg|Shao Kahn's (Mortal Kombat) fighting prowess, as well as his necromancy, astral manipulation abilities and his immense godly strength are so high, it enables him to fight on equal footing with Raiden and is why Shao Kahn is the most dreaded emperor of the realms. Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) a Devil who is also a martial art master able to defeat High-Class Devils using pure might and skill Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest martial art masters in Soul Society, able to take down a entire squadron of highly skilled Hakuda experts in seconds. Raidou.jpg|Raidou (Dead or Alive) is a extremely dangerous ninja due to his immense power and supreme fighting skills. Kurumi_vs_Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi (Date A Live) as an S-Class Spirit can destroy an army of Bandersnatch robots by herself. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) is called the Demon Ninja due to his immense power and fighting skills which are nearly on par with Ryu. Ryu and the Blade of the Archfiend.gif|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) as most powerful ninja ever existed, is capable of slaying the most powerful supernatural beings such as Greater Fiends and Archfiends. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) hailed as the strongest warrior of the Empire, can single-handedly annhilate armies and even Teigu users. Heihachi_Mashima_power.gif|Heihachi Mashima (Tekken) is powerful martial art master able to fight Devil Kazuya on equal level. Supernatural Combat By Luther Strode.jpg|Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Supernatural Combat by Viltrumites.jpg|Three Viltrumites (Image Comics) easily destroy Allen the Ailen, an opponent that give Invincible a run for his money. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is one of the greatest warriors of the Marvel Universe, having over 3 centuries of combat experience, capable of fighting monsters such as... Wolverine Vs. The Hulk.jpg|...The Incredible Hulk. Having survived countless bouts with the man monster... Wolverine Vs. The Purifers.jpg|...slaughtering large groups of enemies such as the Purifiers... Wolverine Vs. SHIELD.jpg|...highly trained SHIELD agents... One Man Army By Wolverine.PNG|...Hydra agents... Cavemen vs. Wolverine.jpg|...and Savage Land cavemen. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries